300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
300 Heroes x Warship Girls Collection (2017.12.21)
Warship Girls Collection's Links *'Official Website: '''http://jj.jumpw.com/ *'Download Link: http://jj.jumpw.com/download.html (clicking on the blue button with "完整下载") *'Event Website: '''http://activity.jumpw.com/shuangdan/ Event Time *'Start: '21 December 2017 (00.01 AM) *'End: '20 January 2018 (11.59 PM) Introduction #'Warship Girls Collection (舰姬收藏) is a MOBA game with Warship Girl characters that operated by JUMP Network the same owner of 300 Heroes. #Players can use 300 Heroes account to log in this game. #The main purpose of this event is for recruiting players from 300 Heroes to test and play Warship Girls Collection. #You can download the Warship Girls Collection at the Download Link and you can participate in the event at the Event Website. #For Players from 300 Heroes, the most interesting rewards in this event are Ward Skin - Glowworm Hammer and Ward Skin - Akizuki Cannon How to Start First, you need to download the game from the Download Link. After installing the game, start the game and wait for it to update. After entering the login screen, enter the ID and Password from 300 Heroes. Going to the Event Website to participate in the event. 1st Event: Login Rewards #First, you need to log on to the website with JUMP Passport ID (The same with 300 Heroes ID) and bind your server account. #The left list with 300英雄 above is your server list from 300 Heroes, select the server you're coming from. #The right list with 舰姬收藏 above is your server list from Warship Girls Collection, select the server you're currently logged into. #Download the game Warship Girls Collection from the official website and start playing it by using the JUMP Passport ID as your account. #When you daily log into the Warship Girls Collection. You can claim the login reward from the website within the next day. #This event has a total of 14 rewards for a total of 14 days, 1 reward per day. #You don't need to continuous login without missing a day in order to obtain all rewards (meaning the first-day reward is for the first day you log in the game, not the first day of the event (21 December 2017)). #All exclusive rewards in 300 Heroes that you can get from this event are as follows: ##Ward Skin - Akizuki Cannon (3 Days) ( ): Login for 1 day during the event. ##Skin Package - Kamineko (7 Days) ( ): Login for 4 days during the event. ##Ward Skin - Glowworm Hammer (3 Days) ( ): Login for 7 days during the event. ##Skin Package - Idol Asuna (3 Days) ( ): Login for 8 days during the event. ##Skin Package - Kuji Kanesada Shiki (3 Days) ( ): Login for 10 days during the event. ##Skin Package - Mythology Mystic Code of Genesis Gilgamesh (15 Days) ( ): Login for 12 days during the event. ##Ward Skin - Akizuki Cannon ( ): Login for 14 days during the event. ##Login for a total of 14 days during the event in order to get all rewards above. 2nd Event: Christmas Cards #During the event, each player level you earn in Warship Girls Collection, you will get 1 chance to flip the card on the event website. #Each time you flip the card, you will get a reward according to the card. #The chance will be given to you after 0.01 AM on the next day. #When you already flip all cards on the current page (12 cards) the page will be turned to the next page reward with a total of 24 cards for 2 pages. #All exclusive rewards in 300 Heroes that you can get from this event are as follows: ##Ward Skin - Glowworm Hammer ( ) x 1 ##Skin Package - Wedding Dress Momo (7 Days) ( ) x 1 ##Skin Package - Swimsuit Kurisu (7 Days) ( ) x 1 ##Skin Package - Kaleido Ruby Rin (3 Days) ( ) x 1 ##Skin Package - Lina Inverse (3 Days) ( ) x 1 ##Skin Package - Dream of The Blue Flame Black Rock Shooter (3 Days) ( ) x 1 ##Skin Package - Nurse Yaya (3 Days) ( ) x 1 ##Skin Package - Genesis Rhapsodos (3 Days) ( ) x 1 ##Ward Skin - Glowworm Hammer (3 Days) ( ) x 1 3rd Event: Rewards for 300 Heroes Players *All 300 Heroes players can receive a Christmas gift for Warship Girls Collection on this event website. *Players who never top up 300 Heroes before 21 December 0.00 AM will obtain Refined Christmas Gift (精美的圣诞礼物), receiving resources as a reward (see the image). *Players who top up 300 Heroes before 21 December 0.00 AM will obtain Epic Christmas Gift (史诗级圣诞礼物), receiving hero and permanent skin as a reward (see the image). Additional Contacts '''Official QQ Group: '''609451235 ---- ----